


just wanna love you

by lufiia



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Frottage, Hypnotism, Teasing, improper use of command seals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 19:59:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21415831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lufiia/pseuds/lufiia
Summary: Giving Caster Gilgamesh chocolates for Valentine's Day is, to put it lightly, absolutely horrible. Was a simple 'thank you' that hard to say?! Good thing Gudako has a 100% fool-proof plan to make it play out in her favor this year! Sort've.
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Gilgamesh | Caster
Kudos: 61





	just wanna love you

**Author's Note:**

> I... forgot Gudako's name is actually Ritsuka when I wrote this, so she's Gudako here.
> 
> Other than that... Gilgamesh has been my husband for 10 years this month. Hooray for bad taste!!!!!!

Gudako initially made her Valentine’s chocolates in good will for Caster Gilgamesh. Pouring her love into them, making them just right. She knew Gilgamesh would have something negative to say about them or about her no matter what she did. To say it irritated her was an understatement. She wanted Gilgamesh to be grateful for the things she’d done for him.

Was it too much to ask for a simple ‘thank you’?!

It dawned on her then— the night before Valentine’s— that she could force him to say ‘thank you’ quite easily. With her Command Seals she could force him to do _anything_ she wanted. But Gilgamesh would be furious with her if she ever tried something like that. Anything she forced him to do or say wouldn’t be genuine either, and that would ruin the whole thing.

Gudako fell back onto the bed with a thump, completely defeated. Raising her right hand above her, she stared at the Command Seals decorating it, hoping they’d give her the answer. Maybe she should take his verbal assault that was sure to come and be done with the whole thing. She could give the chocolates to somebody else too— Archer Gilgamesh was always around, whether she wanted him to be or not. For someone who claimed to be indifferent towards his Master he sure loved to give her expensive, one-of-a-kind gifts.

No— she wanted to give the chocolates to Caster Gilgamesh and Caster Gilgamesh only. Maybe she could drug them...? But with him being a Caster his debuff resist would counteract the effects. His magic resist was also ridiculous and Gudako’s magic was sub-par, so her Command Seals were the only way to get him to do anything. But how?

Could... could she hypnotize him using a Command Seal? He’d be completely at her mercy if that was possible. He wouldn’t be able to fight back, and he definitely wouldn’t remember Gudako hypnotizing him. It was almost too perfect of an idea. She could try it on him after giving him the chocolates tomorrow... And if it failed to work Gilgamesh’s unending barrage of insults would be her punishment.

* * *

Her heart was in her throat when Gudako knocked on the door to Gilgamesh’s room. She may or may not have been skulking around Chaldea trying not to get caught by staff or other Servants for the past hour to get here. She didn’t want anyone to know she was here. Nobody needed to know she _liked_ Caster Gilgamesh, let alone find out what she was planning to _do_ to him. She must’ve looked like a mess, all sweaty with a death grip on her wrapped box of chocolates. Gudako felt like she might die before Gilgamesh even opened the door.

“Hm? Why are you here, mongrel?” was the first thing Caster Gilgamesh said when he finally, _finally_ opened the door. Gudako couldn’t find the words to say anything, opting to stare at him blankly for a minute. Gilgamesh scoffed. “You’re here to be a nuisance and waste my time. Why was I expecting anything different?”

“_It’sValentine’sDayandImadeyousomechocolateandIwantedtogiveittoyou_,” Gudako blurted out, bowing quickly and presenting the chocolate with outstretched arms. She’d planned out everything and somehow forgot to plan for the nerve wracking experience of being in Gilgamesh’s presence. He just had to take the chocolate, then she could...

“Valentine’s Day chocolate. How _common_,” Gilgamesh said with a tone of disgust. Gudako’s ears burned in embarrassment. “I’ll indulge you this one time to placate you.”

He took the chocolate from her, their hands brushing for a moment. Gudako straightened herself out afterwards, holding her hands on her chest. She made sure to hide the Command Seals on her right hand so Gilgamesh wouldn’t be able to see the glow when she activated one. She watched him unwrap the chocolates for a moment, hesitating. This would be her only chance...!

She whispered her command as quietly as she could. The Command Seals began to burn on her hand, and she prayed it would work.

Gilgamesh seemed unaffected at first, but then a look of confusion crossed his face for a split second. He tried to speak. “What did you--”

The life left his eyes and he went slack, dropping the box of chocolates on the floor. Gilgamesh collapsed shortly after, Gudako managing to catch him before he hit the floor. It... worked?! She hadn’t even thought this far ahead, but she knew the first thing she has to do was drag him back into his room.

Gilgamesh wasn’t as heavy as she thought he’d be. Maybe it was his projected aura of superiority that made him seem bigger than he actually was. He was slight and well-muscled, though not nearly as much as his Archer counterpart. His body was so, so warm, and his breathe against her shoulder was warmer. His masculine scent more than enough to sent sparks of heat through Gudako’s body.

She managed with some difficulty to sit him down on the edge of his bed, running back to grab the bent box of chocolates outside the door. Placing them next to Gilgamesh’s tablet on the sole table in the room, Gudako returned her attention to the man in front of her. She could do anything to him, and she had _no idea_ what to do. She’d just have to wing it.

“Where to start...” Gudako muttered to herself. If Gilgamesh was lucid he’d be laughing at her right now. She would just have to show him by... by doing what? She’d always wanted to sit on his lap, so she was gonna start there. Nerve-wracking, but simple enough.

She settled in on his thighs, legs straddling him on either side. Her heart was pounding, she’d never been this close to him. Cupping his face with her hands, she looked him over, drinking in every detail. Gilgamesh’s skin was soft and smooth under her fingertips, with the slightest hint of age lines near his eyes and mouth. His normally sharp, sparkling red eyes were hazy and dull, the only physical indication that the Command Seal had worked on him.

Gudako brushed her thumb against his lips. She wanted to kiss him so badly, had thought about it more times than she could count. But she needed to do something else first.

“Gilgamesh,” Gudako said softly. “Answer all my questions from now on truthfully. You’ll do that for me, won’t you?”

“Yes,” He answered.

“You’ll let me do what I want to you, won’t you?”

“Yes.”

Excitement sparked through her body at his response.

“Do you like me, your Master? Master loves you more than she should,” Gudako said, trailing her hands down his neck and shoulders, resting them against his sides. He felt so good under her fingers, she could do this forever if she had the chance.

“Yes.”

“Is that so? You kept denying that you answered my summons when you first came to Chaldea,” Gudako said, sweeping her fingers over the taut muscle of his lower stomach. The muscle fluttered under her touch, his entire body twitching in response. He let out a shuddering breath, and Gudako realized he was _ticklish_. Gilgamesh did such an excellent job portraying himself as an untouchable king that it was almost strange to learn he was human underneath it all.

“Your body is so sexy, you know? You don’t need me to tell you that though. The way you dress leaves nothing to the imagination. You probably love people staring at you, fantasizing about you...” she said, letting her fingers dance along his skin, committing every dip and curve of his stomach to memory. “...I know I have.”

Finally she let herself touch his chest, groping the soft flesh with eager hands. Gilgamesh moaned softly, his chest and face flushing pink. There was heat in those empty red eyes of his now, it mirrored the heat welling up within Gudako. She diverted her attention from his face in embarrassment, focusing her attention on teasing his nipples into hardness.

Gilgamesh was making such nice noises for her now as she manipulated his chest, all breathy gasps and hitches of breath. His burgeoning erection pressed flush against her mound. Gudako was burning up. She wanted to grind hard against him until she came. She wanted to make him cum like this. She couldn’t, it would be over too soon if she did. She had to think of something—

“You’re so sensitive, Gilgamesh. Your body was made to be loved,” Gudako said shakily, rocking her hips against him. Her heart felt like it was going to break out of her chest, she’d never been so hot, so ready. She cupped his face with her hands again, this time with a newfound desperation. “Let me love you. I want to kiss you.”

Her desperate plea wasn’t a question. It didn’t matter right now. Her mouth found his in a frenzy. It was better than she had ever dreamed of. His mouth was so warm, so inviting. She couldn’t get enough, finally closing her eyes and immersing herself in their clash of teeth and tongue.

It didn’t register in her mind that Gilgamesh shouldn’t be capable of kissing her back like he was. Or how he was hugging her close, forcing her to arch her back with his hands so she was in a better position for him to thrust against her. She tried to keep up with his fast pace, grinding against his dick as best she could. It was all too much, her body burned with pleasure. She was panting harder than Gilgamesh was, she couldn’t take anymore—

“I’m gonna cum, Gilgamesh. Cum with me,” Gudako panted against his lips. Just a little bit more, just a little bit more...

“Cum for me, Gudako,” Gilgamesh said. Her hips stuttered, her whole body stiffened for a moment before she slumped against his chest, shivering and panting. She had involuntarily broken their kiss, and opted to hide her face against the crook of his neck. He grabbed her by the hips then, grinding her hard against him. Gudako’s desperate cries of ‘it’s too much’ was ignored, and she could only cling onto him as he thrust against her.

It felt like an eternity for her before he finally came, cock pressed hard against her pussy. Cum stained his pants and Gudako’s tights, dripping from her thighs. She’d never felt so alive.

Looking up at Gilgamesh, she was greeted with those sharp red eyes of his, glittering with a glint she’d never seen in them. Suddenly she’d never felt like she was going to die as much as she did right now.

“I—”

“Did you really think one Command Seal would be enough to do that to _me_? I should be insulted,” Gilgamesh scoffed. “You need at least five.”

“Why do you know that?” Gudako asked dumbly.

“What my Archer self did with his previous Master is none of your concern,” Gilgamesh said. Gudako wanted to know now, but she knew she’d never get _that_ story out of him. Now wasn’t the time for that anyways. “I never thought a mongrel like you would have the guts to try something like this.”

“I’m sorry— I don’t know what came over me. I...” Gudako started to say, but Gilgamesh cut her off.

“I let you go this far, don’t deceive yourself. I wanted to see when you’d get cold feet and stop. You went beyond my expectations.”

“Thank... you...?” Gudako said. This was a very roundabout way of saying he was going to kill her.

“I like a woman who can dominate me,” Gilgamesh said like it was the most normal thing in the world.

Gudako didn’t know how to respond to that. Was this the relationship breakthrough she had always dreamed about?!

“Now get off of me and leave.”

No, of course not.

“On second thought, you can stay. I still haven’t sampled the chocolate you tried to trick me with earlier,” Gilgamesh said as an afterthought.

She grimaced. She was still going to get that barrage of insults she had been dreading all week. Oh well. She got to do this with him and live. That was a win in her book.


End file.
